The Cave II
by darket15
Summary: YULLEN WEEK 2012 - Part II – Link, Kanda and Allen are sent on a mission to retrieve Innocence from a large, stuffed kangaroo, terrorizing children in the North. While on this mission, it came as no surprise the two are falling for each other, but can Link look the other way? To be continued …


**TITLE:** THE CAVE (Part 2 of 4 Parts)

**AUTHOR:** darket15

**RATING: **T

**PAIRING:** Kanda/Allen

**THEME AND DAY:** PART II — ONLY HUMAN

**GENRE: **Romance/Humor

**BETA READER:** RayneLover101 – Thanks for all your help!

**WARNING:** Boy/Boy; Not Canon

**SUMMARY: YULLEN WEEK 2012** – Part II – Link, Kanda and Allen are sent on a mission to retrieve Innocence from a large, stuffed kangaroo, terrorizing children in the North. While on this mission, it came as no surprise the two are falling for each other, but can Link look the other way?

**DISCLAIMERS:** D. Gray-man and characters belongs to Katsura Hoshino's: Allen Walker (Bean Sprout), Kanda Yu, Intruder (mine)

**A/N:** Yullen Week 2012 – Day 6 ~ ONLY HUMAN ~ Happy Birthday Kanda and Allen. I also, would like to thank everyone who's been reading, reviewing and favorites my stories. Comments Welcomed!

**THE CAVE – PART II ~ ONLY HUMAN**

Komui calls Allen and Kanda to his office. Link's back from his errand and is there waiting.

"I have a mission for the three of you. There's been a sighting of a large kangaroo that's terrorizing children in the north. I need both of you to retrieve the Innocence from the kangaroo," Komui explains.

"How do you know the kangaroo has the Innocence," Kanda asks, dryly.

"Well, it's a big _stuffed_ kangaroo," Komui smiles.

"Once you are packed, I need you to head out immediately. Are there any questions?" Komui barely pauses long enough for anyone to say anything.

"Good, Link has the paperwork and will go over the details while you travel. Oh and Allen, as always you have to be placed with the CROW Binding Spell when traveling outside of headquarters. This is a direct order from Rouvelier. Good luck, I'll see you when you get back."

A few hours later they gather in front of headquarter where a stage coach is waiting. Kanda steps into the coach first followed by Allen who takes a seat facing Kanda. Link climbs in and sits next to Allen looking at him. Allen sighs and puts his arms up in front of him to have the binding spell placed upon him.

"Is that really necessary Link?" Kanda asks, bitterly.

"Yes, Kanda," is all Link would offer for a reply.

Kanda watches Allen withdraw within himself. 'I understand the spell makes him feel weighed down, making it difficult to move. No wonder the Sprout's so depressed,' Kanda's thinking as he continues eyeing Allen. Kanda wants to help him but decides to keep his distance. 'The last thing Bean Sprout needs is for Link to find out about our growing feelings for each other.'

They arrive at the small town. It's a rural setting, nothing special about the place except for the kangaroo problem. Removing their belongings from the coach they enter the hotel and check in. Once in their room, Allen exhausted, sits on the edge of the bed and collapses backward laying down.

Glaring at Link, Kanda demands, "Release Bean Sprout from the binding spell. What the hell are you expecting he's going to do, run away?"

"Anyway, what good is he going to be now, you've exhausted him," Kanda says, annoyed.

They both look over where Allen's lain down. His eyes closed, his face relaxed. He looks peaceful as he sleeps. Link unbinds him.

"Yes, he is going to be very tired for awhile. We'll let him sleep while you and I go out to inquire more about this large kangaroo that's on the loose." Link turns away from Allen and heads to his bed picking up their mission brief.

"It's about time you made some sense. Let's go, maybe I won't need the Sprout's help and just retrieve it myself. Heaven knows the kid needs to rest," Kanda says, looking at Allen.

Link couldn't swear to it, but he's sure he saw a flash of emotion in Kanda's eyes. 'I have a feeling about these two, but I'll keep it to myself for now.'

Well, it ends up, once Allen is awake, they all head out searching for the kangaroo together. Link and Kanda had been able to gather a little more information, but nothing that would be helpful to them. So, out they all went looking for a big, stuffed kangaroo.

"Bean Sprout he's behind you," yells Kanda from across the pond.

Allen spins around and comes face to face with a big stuffed kangaroo standing at his height. The kangaroo's dark brown glassy eyes stare directly into Allen's silvery ones.

It holds his small paws in front of his smaller upper body, while his large, powerful hind legs are supported by large, long feet, and a long muscular tail to keep his balance.

"Don't just stand there idiot, do something," Kanda yells again, as he's running around the pond towards them.

By the time Allen could react, the said kangaroo is hopping away from him at a very fast rate. 'I've never seen a kangaroo." Allen's taken by surprise and tries to regains his composure.

Kanda catches up to Allen, the kangaroo is long gone out of sight. Kanda's superiority complex takes over, his flashing dark blue eyes sending daggers at Allen.

"What the hell happened to you? Are you so stupid you couldn't attack a stuffed animal?" Kanda's husky voice growls at Allen.

"Sorrrry! But I've never _seen_ a kangaroo before and to have one staring back at me took me by surprise!" Allen says, sarcastically, defending himself.

"Not a good reason Bean Sprout, you should've reacted immediately," Kanda yells in Allen's face, both of them with their fists clenching and unclenching at their sides.

"That's enough from the both of you. How many times are you two going to keep arguing with each other," Link says, throwing his hands in the air. "Let's just get the Innocence before the days out."

Kanda and Allen back down from one another and continue on with their search for the kangaroo.

"This time do something Bean Sprout, just don't stand there," Kanda says, over his shoulder as he's walking away.

They all come full circle in the forest around the pond. It seems this is where the kangaroo likes to hang out. Kanda's behind Allen when they come out of the bushes. Allen walks right into the kangaroo.

The startled kangaroo's reflexes kicks in and punches Allen in the face hard enough it sends him backwards, knocking Kanda down and Allen landing on top of him.

"What the hell …"

Kanda looks at the red eye where the kangaroo had punched Allen and for once in his entire life, Kanda laughs.

"It's not funny Kanda," Allen says, holding his throbbing right eye, shocked at Kanda's laughter.

Kanda tries not to smile, but fails saying, "The expression on your face, well …"

"Shut up Kanda! Let's just finish this mission!" Allen's eye hurt, but he couldn't help smiling seeing the beautiful one on Kanda's face.

'Kanda's smiling! I've never seen him smile. This is a miracle, first he laughs and then he smiles. Unbelievable and to think I'm the one who got to enjoy it, and Link of course,' Allen's thinking.

When they emerge from the woods, Allen spots the kangaroo over in front of the pond but Kanda's already half-way there. Kanda circles one way near the pond while Allen circles to the other side. They're surrounding it, the pond to its back, Link's in front of it, Kanda to the right and Allen on its left.

The kangaroo turns its head to look at Allen and then at Kanda. It jumps towards Kanda, its hop so strong it startles Kanda who loses his balance and starts to fall backwards.

"I'll get him Kanda. _Crown Clown Belt_," Allen shouts.

Allen's in flight as the long belt flies out after the kangaroo. The kangaroo jumps quickly, leaving Kanda still trying to regain his balance. With the kangaroo out of the way, Allen's belt quickly wraps around Kanda and yanks him up to Allen.

"What the _fuck_ are you doing idiot? Release me!" Kanda shouts at Allen.

"I didn't do it on purpose, Kanda. Here I'll relea–."

Kanda wasn't going to wait for the Sprout to release him and takes Mugen to hack up the belt. Problem being he didn't pay attention to _where _he was, and when Allen lands on the ground, Kanda lands in the pond!

"_BEAN SPROUT!_ You wait until I get out of here, I'll wring that scrawny neck of yours," Kanda roars, threatening Allen.

Before Allen could respond, the kangaroo jumps in front of Allen and punches him in the face again, sending him backwards. Allen sits there dumbfounded and then right before his eyes the kangaroo is sliced down the middle with Mugen.

"Better feel lucky Bean Sprout because that could've been you!" Kanda darkly sneers, water dripping from him.

Kanda feels better once he had taken a hot shower and changed into dry clothes. Standing in front of the dresser mirror, Kanda throws the towel down and takes his brush. As he's brushing the back of his head, half-way down there's a snag.

"Damn it, I've got something stuck in my hair from the pond. Bean Sprout, take a look to see what it is," Kanda demands, more than asks, forgetting he had wanted to kill the Sprout just an hour ago.

"Sure Kanda, but give me the comb it works better for snags," Allen says, getting up from the edge of his bed, loving the thought of touching and combing Kanda's long, beautiful hair.

Link sits on his bed watching the two of them interact. 'First I can't get them to stop fighting, or killing each other, and then they act as if they've been best friends. I just don't understand these two.'

"There you go Kanda, all smooth again," Allen says, with a smile, a real smile, not a fake one.

Kanda grabs the comb from Allen. 'It's good to see him smile. He's been depressed for so long I wondered if I'd ever see a genuine smile come from him,' Kanda ponders.

Kanda looks into the mirror catching Allen's eyes looking at him. Kanda gazes back into those haunting silvery eyes seeing the emotions Allen holds for him, not being able to hide them anymore. It made Kanda's heart skip a beat and brought a hitch to his breath.

"Will you two get to bed, we have a long day of travel tomorrow," Link says, over his shoulder, as he rolls onto his side.

Link's facing away from the two of them. Allen and Kanda have the two other beds. All three beds are lined up on a wall. Allen and Kanda get into bed and face each other, their beds only an arm length away. Allen reaches out his arm across to Kanda, who grabs his hand and squeezes.

Allen mouths a 'thank you' and gives him a smile. Kanda mouths back to Allen 'no problem', then smirks and yanks Allen out of bed onto the floor with a thud! Allen has a surprised look on his face when he hits the floor lying on his back looking up at Kanda.

Link sits up quickly asking with a worried look on his face, "What just happened?"

"Oh, Allen just fell out of bed," Kanda says, nonchalantly.

Allen, still looking up at Kanda, suddenly starts laughing, everything has been fun today and this just topped it off for him. 'I think I'm falling in love with this guy.' Allen feels the flutter in his stomach.

Link looks over at Kanda who's smiling down at Allen. 'The guy _never_ smiles. What's up with these two, now they're teasing one another? You'd think they were … were … I don't believe I want to complete that thought either.'

"Don't you two ever take a break?" Link sighs, laying back down, his back to them smiling to himself.

Kanda extends his hand down to Allen. Allen takes his hand to help himself up only to yank Kanda onto the floor with him. He lands on top of Allen and Kanda couldn't resist kissing him – Allen stifles a moan.

"Will you two get back in your beds," Link commands, not even bothering to sit up or turn around.

They both get up and get back in their beds, once again looking at each other across the space. It came as no surprise the two have fallen for each other.

Allen is, once again, bound by the CROW Binding Spell as they travel back to headquarters in the coach. Allen sits next to Kanda, his head nodding, exhausted from the heaviness the binding causes. He falls asleep, sliding sideways, his head leans against Kanda's shoulder.

"I can wake him up and change seats with you Kanda if Allen's too annoying for you," Link states, already knowing what Kanda's answer will be.

"No, leave him be. The kid hardly gets any sleep and the binding exhausts him," Kanda says, looking out the coach window. 'Except when he comes to my room and sleeps with me,' Kanda's thinking.

Once they arrive at the Black Order Headquarters Link unbinds a tired Allen. Kanda wants to get him out of there and into bed before he falls down.

"I'll let you turn in the Innocence Link while I take Bean Sprout back to his room to sleep, I'll watch him."

Link looks at Kanda for a moment. Kanda walks over to Link and whispers in his ear. When Kanda pulls away, Link's eyes widen looking at Kanda, and then he looks over at Allen.

"Allen, go with Kanda, he'll keep watch over you until I can finish up here," Link commands.

Allen looks between Kanda and Link, being more than happy to have Kanda watch him. 'What did Kanda whisper to Link to make him look so surprise?'

"Let's go Bean Sprout, let's get out of here."

When they reach their doors, instead of going into Allen's room, Kanda pulls him into his, closes and locks the door. No words need to be spoken as Kanda removes both their coats and they kick off their boots together. Kanda unbuttons Allen's shirt as he starts to unbutton Kanda's.

With their chests bare, Kanda embraces Allen. Looking into his silvery eyes he bends his head to Allen's lips, placing a firm kiss – Allen melts into his arms.

Putting his arm around Allen's back, he escorts him to his bed. They finish undressing each other and then Kanda pushes him down onto the bed and straddle's him. He's wanted to do this for quite some time – together they'll create their own little paradise.

Everything is peaceful as Allen's light breathing brushes the hollow of Kanda's neck, the sweet scent of lovemaking in the air. 'I'm holding the person I've grown to love over these past few months. His soft warm body snuggles as closely as he can to mine, it feels perfect.' Kanda's feeling content holding Allen.

Stroking Allen's soft white hair is soothing. He stops to kiss the top of his head, breathing in his scent, Kanda sighs softly. Allen moves his head to look up into Kanda's eyes glaze with lust and love.

Allen extends his neck to reach Kanda's soft smooth lips to kiss. They're in a haze, an afterglow of lovemaking, savoring every last stirring emotions. They hold each other and rest like this until the moon rose in the sky.

The moonlight touches them, only to intensify the allure they have for each other. Amplified, pulsing emotions flow through their bodies once again, arousing, enticing and trembling under soft caresses. Their eyes close as hungry lips tease and taste each other.

Tongues glide over lips, mouths hot and wet. Their tongues seek the warmth inside, swirl and twirl in and around each others. Allen softens beneath Kanda as his wicked lips kisses and his teasing tongue licks his soft ear lobe, he moans in pleasure.

Kanda's sultry eyes gazes into Allen's smoldering seductive ones as his strong arms enfold him shooting up hot flames within. The overwhelming desire for each other burns and aches to be satisfied. Allen arches at Kanda's touches and caresses, arousing him beyond anything he has ever known.

Allen moans with pleasure as Kanda drives easily deeper and longer. Kanda's in ecstasy, his heart pounding in his ears, cries out as warm liquid is released – together.

Shuddering he slouches into Allen as Allen wraps his arms and legs around him holding on tightly for moments longer. Then Allen releases him, Kanda slides off and lies next to him pulling him into the crook of his arm, cuddles there pleasantly exhausted.

"Kanda … I … I … lov– ," he starts to whisper into the night.

Kanda puts a gentle finger to Allen's lips, "I know Bean Sprout, I feel the same way about you," something Kanda never thought he'd be able to say to anyone.

Allen isn't sure if this Is the right time to bring up the subject of his up coming verdict, but he wants to let Kanda know how he feels. He doesn't have the luxury of waiting. It could happen at any time.

"Kanda, I need to talk to you about something."

"Alright," Kanda says, quietly.

"We both know the Black Order's going to do something about me at some point. I don't want to put you in harm's way. I need you to know that no matter what happens to me … I love you. I love you so much I'll die for you."

Kanda squeezes Allen closer, not wanting to ever let him go. "Idiot, don't say things like that. We'll get through this. There has to be a way for us to be together," Kanda replies hoarsely.

"Promise me Bean Sprout, you'll never leave me, at least not in your heart. If they ever take you away from me, I'll come find you. Promise me you'll keep hope that I'll find you," Kanda whispers into the night, loud enough for just the two of them to hear.

"Yes Yuu, I promise. Where ever they take me and if I escape, I'll stay in that area. Search for me there, I'll hide and wait for you to come. Though I never want to be separated from you," Allen says, with tears forming in the eyes.

"I _will _find you. The Black Order's not going to destroy you and neither is the fourteenth. We'll fight both of them if we have to, or we'll leave the Black Order all together. Idiot, do you understand me?" Kanda says, choking on his words.

**To be continued …**


End file.
